Clockwork Heartbeats
by Marionecto
Summary: The only champion who has anything in common with the clockwork lady is Viktor, the Machine Herald. With simple three questions, a rivalry was undone and a bond was made. Half of him wants to rule the world and destroy it, and the other half is doubtful.
1. Beggining

Their bond was created after three unusual questions coming from her.

The first and the second one, in the middle of a match in Summoner's Rift against him.

She was defending herself more than attacking, and in her slow pace she started formulating the question based on the scenery.

"Why are they running?"

A robot oh so smart, not knowing something as simple as that? Viktor wanted to laugh, but he could understand her concern deep inside.

Later on, as her team was being taken down by his, she looked at him in his shiny golden eyes and asked:

"Why are they dying?"

Viktor, at that point, found it quite hard to understand Orianna. What was more surprising was that Orianna was doing quite well, even when he started shooting everything he had at her. However, she fell down after a long time battling him. It was okay. He was tired anyway.

Viktor disliked Orianna and Orianna was too afraid to approach either. Her friend was the Ball, and that was about it. It was fine by her. And the Machine Herald disliked the Lady of Clockwork for reasons considered quite simple, written down in a small list:

1\. Orianna was quite vague. She wasn't really active nor she paid any attention to her surroundings. She always looked like she was daydreaming, and that's really boring.

2\. Whatever you told her, she wouldn't say no. Why couldn't such a smart and functional robot resist? It certainly was annoying when your wannabe slave didn't even try to resist.

3\. She sounded like she didn't care about anything. Orianna probably had no feelings or emotions. And that was what made him envious the most.

The machine man, though, didn't have a deep hate for her. He just clearly wanted her away, even if Orianna didn't do anything wrong. Viktor was envious and afraid. Afraid of having his human half rise again and take control. To make him have feelings again. Emotions. Even if he already had some, he preferred it to stay like that. He didn't want more. Damn, the Machine Herald would rather to not have a human half at all than having his mind being completely human, despite his robot-like appearance.

As of Orianna, she really didn't mind. She had no friends other than the Ball and that made her circuits burn a little, which would give her a weird sensation. Maybe that's sadness in robot anatomy?

She wanted to approach him, as she found out they had things in common, but Viktor would ditch her no matter what. In matches against each other he'd attack her and nothing else. No talking. Maybe he was shy. Maybe he wasn't a loud guy. Maybe he hated her way too much to direct a single word at her.

Well, that changed the day she started making those questions. At first, when both would be silent, the Machine Herald wouldn't care. If she said anything, he wasn't paying attention. But in that day, her curiosity intrigued him. The questions themselves intrigued him. If Orianna ever had emotions, she preferred not to show them at all.

For the first time ever, Viktor had his mind in the female robot. He hated it when questions were left without answers, and he was almost forcing his mind to answer them. For himself? Or maybe for her? Who knows.

His first answer for the first question was:

"Because they're killing each other, dear."

He was wondering if the 'dear' he said was sarcastic or not. How awkward of him.

That was a way too simple answer. He wanted to complement it, but there was no time. Orianna had decided to start attacking at last, and matches weren't really the best place for Viktor to reflect.

The second question had left him with a hole in his logic. The Machine Herald found it really hard to answer that one, and the question itself brought him to a whole new level of thinking. Why did they need to revive? Why were they even fighting at all? Why couldn't they just die and never show up again? Was it possible to become immortal out of the matches?

That was the first time the female robot had taken something away from him. His logic.

The third and last question Orianna asked required some thinking and experience too.

"How is it like to have feelings?"

Viktor himself didn't know. It had been really long since he last felt anything for anyone. The last people he probably felt something for were his family, and it made her question become hard to answer.

That was when both found out.

They had to answer to that question.

And maybe with Orianna and Viktor not being able to have feelings they could help each other out.

She wanted an answer.

He wanted to look for the answer.

And when they noticed it, they had created a bond.

Maybe she wasn't so hateful at all.

Maybe he wasn't that scary.

Maybe all they needed was a friend.

And friends are something that can't be produced.

A/N: this is my first LoL fanfic ever, starring my OTP! I hope it's okay! Please take a moment to write a review so I can improve my writing and ideas and provide you a great story!


	2. Against Her

The sun was shining brightly in that day, giving the nature in Summoner's Rift a way nicer look. It wasn't bright enough to burn, fortunately, but it was a regular warmth. Days like these weren't that usual, like if the battle atmosphere would make light cower. It was enjoyable, to give it a better definition.

Well, not completely enjoyable to some.

With a deep sigh, he stood up and went face-to-face with his enemy. Again, he and Orianna had been set in different teams, having to face each other once again.

Orianna stared back at the machine man and started charging her skills automatically. She didn't really want to make much harm, as he was still someone she could befriend. With a five percent possibility, but it was still okay.

This time, too, Viktor wasn't that harsh. His attacks were less destructive and he would retreat more than usual. Like if he was avoiding to be attacked. Like if he wanted to talk to the Lady of Clockwork, which was definitely surprising, as the other champions were told that he hated Orianna.

"Orianna" he called out in an almost frightening voice. It wasn't actually intended. "I know the answer to your questions."

The girl 'put down' her skills, as if really willing to listen to him.

"Tell me, please." the robot was completely aware he could've killed her right there, but something was telling her that Viktor still had a good side. A sensation of safety was bringing her near him, which is almost ironic.

The Machine Herald, like if he was about to recite a speech, coughed almost mechanically. Then, he looked around as if appreciating the sight.

"They run," he began. "because they know we both can destroy them in one instant."

The female android looked at her own body before staring into his deadly golden eyes.

"But... I don't want to kill." she tried to explain, though for a robot explaining something was supposed to be easy.

Orianna for some reason was expecting it to be more... Scientific. Maybe details on their emotions, their brains - but apparently Viktor wasn't up to it. At least not in that moment, which made the female robot think there was a gap in his thoughts. She had never seen him explaining something without adding science to it.

"You'll have to." Viktor concluded, staring back at her quickly. Something in his own actions was bothering him intensely.

Sighing, he stepped closer to Orianna, and started gesticulating with his left hand as he spoke.

"Do you know why we're different from the others, dear?" and again he cursed himself internally for calling her that. "Because we're blessed with technology. We're smarter than them. We could kill them all, and not be hit for a single blow. We are the future."

The machine man turned his head to the side and made a weird noise - a chuckle? - staring back at Orianna, right in her blue crystal eyes.

"And that's why, dear" he began, this time not even bothering to curse himself mid-sentence. "that they run. That they die."

The robotic lady was confused for a moment, since they weren't the only ones in their teams that were killing, but decided to accept his answer anyways. He was the only one she thought that would have the answers she wanted.

"Thank you." Orianna said at last, bowing at him before retreating to reactivate her skills. The peace was now gone. And again, you could smell rivalry in the air. Just slightly, though, since it was coming from the three-handed man.

Viktor forced himself to reverence, also going full power now. He thought she was already satisfied and there was no more reason to be nice to her.

The shots and rays rained like a meteor shower. The Lady of Clockwork knew how to protect herself, and the Machine Herald knew how to attack. It was an spectacle.

Minutes and minutes had passed, both silent while fighting. Then, taking a moment to protect herself and also using it to come close safely, Orianna asked with all honesty:

"Do you feel bad things for me? Do you want to kill me?"

Just how many questions could a robot shoot at a half-robot? Viktor was almost annoyed.

The man sighed, finding both questions hard. Then, regaining his powerful composure, he stared at her menacingly, using his frightening tone.

"I'll wipe out of existence whoever gets in my way, dear."

The amount of questions she was shooting at him and her expressions when they were answered had left him thinking. It was annoying, yes, but it was nice at the same time. To have someone to listen to you. To have someone trying to approach you.

His human part was feeling awkward. Something in the way she would be nice to him even after his threats was bothering him. Bothering him? Maybe pleasuring him. He didn't have an exact word to describe it.

Then, in an instant, he wiped those thoughts and sensations off. Viktor's main goal was to rule the world and have everyone as slaves. Female robots couldn't get in the way.

And that was when Orianna noticed he was still willing to kill her if needed. He sounded human in one second, and like an assassin robot in the other.

However, she also had in mind the fact he didn't answer her third question. She wanted to know the answer. She wanted to hear it from him and not anyone else. And her curiosity would attract her to him again, for sure.


	3. Beside Her

Surprisingly, the sun was as bright as it was the day before. Such beauty caused Orianna to believe the day was going to be great. And maybe she wasn't wrong?

And again, they had been summoned for a match. It was almost a fever. For some reason the times they would be summoned almost doubled. Orianna didn't mind it. After all, it was almost like she didn't have a heart. 'Feelings' sounded like something someone would teach her, not a natural thing.

As of Viktor, he was really annoyed. His free time had almost stopped existing, and he was making good use of it. Also, considering the fact Orianna had become quite famous for being summoned so much, he was afraid they'd be summoning her and dragging him along.

Well, his annoyance and anxiety weren't wrong, after all. Again, the Machine Herald was summoned. He was expecting, in the worst case, that she was going against him. Going _with_ her wasn't even considered a possibility by him.

And, his expectations were for nothing. Viktor looked around to check which champions he'd be forced to assist, and there she was, standing on the corner of the room. As if her teammates were about to brutally murder her, Orianna was hidden, not looking at anyone in the eye. The Ball was floating around her, like a moving shield.

'Great', the machine man thought, 'I scared the living hell out of her.'

Thing is, curiosity is quite strong, don't you agree?

When the match began, she showed up standing beside Viktor. The Lady of Clockwork quickly bought her items and ran to her lane. He sighed, running after her. That day was going to be _great_ , he had bet.

Everything was normal. Their opponents weren't as strong as they thought they were, and it was quite easy to deal damage on them. Orianna was prioritizing protection, always staying near Viktor so she could help him.

Then, Viktor became quite competitive. He had low health and wouldn't go back and heal, and that left Orianna's system ticking. Faster and faster as seconds went on. He wanted to kill them all, doubles, triples, pentas. What was self-defense to him?

And so, it happened. The Machine Herald decided to attack right when both of their enemies had some good health, right when Orianna's health was low too. It was the perfect moment to willingly give their lane to the opposing team. But that wasn't what he was thinking.

So, both enemies used combos on Viktor. At least their ability power wasn't as high as the robotic lady was thinking. She quickly jumped in front of her partner, taking all the damage. That was when...

...Viktor yanked her away in full speed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he spat the words at her. At least he sounded human.

It was like if _he_ was the one protecting now. And as simple as it sounds, Viktor just died right there. Orianna's body movements were uncertain and fast, as if she was in panic. She ran away, back to the base.

When he came back to life, she simply explained:

"I was trying to protect you. Was it okay?"

And in fact, the three-handed man was speechless. He couldn't even explain why in the Holy Graal of Athene he decided to take the damage. What the hell was wrong with Viktor in that day? He could've just let her die, right?

He simply grunted in response to her, returning to their lane to definitely throw a corpse party.

The match ended quickly. After that death, Viktor wasn't with all his focus on the battle, and he'd be shooting his skills at the wrong direction at times. Their team lost, but they recognized they worked hard and did well at last.

Orianna bowed at him.

"You did well. I hope to be seeing you soon."

The Machine Herald turned his head away, grunting.

"Whatever helps you recharge." he replied grumpily.

The robotic lady was walking away, when she turned around mechanically as if she just reminded herself of something.

"Mister, you forgot to answer to my question." Orianna showed respect. "How is it like to have feelings?"

Viktor definitely wasn't expecting her to ask such a thing right when he went all grumpy with someone as kind as her. The timing made it almost ironic.

He simply pretended to cough and said:

"It's a living hell, dear. A living hell."

Now he wasn't in the mood to correct himself. That was probably a habit he didn't notice he had.

"I want to feel."

That statement made Viktor turn around and exit the room quickly. His answer to her question would change daily. He knew it.

He felt it.


	4. Without Her

He woke up early in the morning. The sun wasn't as bright as it was the day before, and the atmosphere was chilly. It was like if summer and winter were taking turns that week. Naturally, climate was no big deal for Viktor. And yet, he refused to get up, as if frozen in place.

The three-handed man led himself to his 'library', which was nothing but a small bookshelf. Each book in it contained memories, history, everything born from several years of studying. Of his studies. Viktor carefully pulled out his favorite one, the only one without a title, all about techmaturgy. Of couse his handwriting wasn't the best, but it was comprehensible. Among texts, there were sketches. Oh, wasn't he good at drawing.

Some minutes later, in a sudden, he felt the cold wind embrace his body and landscapes shuffle, in a confusing speed. Great. He was being summoned again, right when he was rereading his favorite parts. The fast landscape changes were almost hipnotizing the Machine Herald. His third hand dropped the book, which disappeared among the landscapes. Where it had fell, well, was the x of the question. Viktor cursed in whispers.

Then, he had arrived at the Summoning Room. In his team, champions he barely knew about were appearing and disappearing, until they were locked in. For some reason, Viktor's eyes went across the large room, trying to find Orianna, to no avail. The other champions glanced at him, uninterested. Viktor hated it when he was treated like an ordinary competitor. Maybe that was one of the things he liked in Orianna: she was respectful. Other than that, the three-handed man was envious of her.

The match was about to start, and Viktor was glancing at the room again, looking for his beloved book. It wasn't there, for his worry. Then, all the champions started teleporting to the battlefield, and he wasn't an exception. Maybe the robotic lady was in the enemy team? Not like it was a relief anyways.

Summoner's Rift looked like it had been abandoned for decades. There was no light and it was cold. Viktor bought his items and ran to his lane, carefree.

He took a look at the map; no Orianna, anywhere. The machine man was pretty sure he himself had asked for matches without her, but something felt wrong. The other competitors despised him. They didn't care about Viktor. They cared about the battlefield, which was worse. Since Viktor's 'mate' was most definitely trolling and his enemies weren't too focused either, he took a moment to think on what was wrong.

A robot wouldn't despise him. No, no, a robot can't feel. Not a robot like her, anyways.

Maybe Orianna had full sentience and didn't know how to 'activate' it?

That'd require a review on her mechanics.

Viktor shook his head, erasing the thought. He was thinking way too much on that lady. Also, he was pretty sure her mechanics were inside her body. That was risky. The Machine Herald tried laughing to forget about it. Even with his own mechanics heating up, he was really trying to forget about it. Not like it was a bad idea, but that was definitely... Weird?

The Machine Herald was definitely careless and not focused on that match. It was simple to get kills anyway. At least the troll was giving their enemies some damage, and that gave Viktor some advantage.

Wait. Ally slain. Attack. Run. Attack. Heal. Get into the bush. Killing Spree. Double Kill. Base. Repeat.

While waiting, the half-machine man would either look for his book, zap small creatures from the jungle or just lie down and think. What could he do to know if Orianna had sentience? Was it curiosity or was he just wanting to see her? Why would he want to see her?

And everytime he'd lie down and think, he'd tell himself to forget about it.

"Feeling is a living hell. A simple and comprehensible conclusion."

And Viktor always agreed.


End file.
